Finding Guardian Seraph
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, seorang tangan kanan raja dari Kerajaan Teikou pergi mencari seorang Guardian Seraph untuk membantu keadaan kerajaannya yang sedang kacau akibat ulah penyihir. Namun, bersama Midorima Shintarou, ternyata perjalanannya tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. For #TAKABURC / kolab Shadow Lacie & takanashi misaki


Summary : Akashi Seijuurou, seorang tangan kanan raja dari Kerajaan Teikou pergi mencari seorang _Guardian Seraph_ untuk membantu keadaan kerajaannya yang sedang kacau akibat ulah penyihir. Namun, bersama Midorima Shintarou, ternyata perjalanannya tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. For #TAKABURC

Warning : Typo, OOC, penggunaan tAnda baca yang (mungkin banyak) tidak sesuai, dan ini pertama kalinya menulis genre fantasy :'D

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Finding Guardian Seraph © Shadow Lacie & takanashi misaki

* * *

Pada suatu waktu, tersebutlah suatu kerajaan yang bernama Kerajaan Teikou. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Nijimura Shuuzo itu sangat makmur dan kuat, sehingga kerajaan-kerajaan yang berada di sekitarnya pun segan padanya. Namun, suatu ketika, ia mendapat laporan dari patihnya _―_ Midorima Shintarou _―_ bahwa sebagian besar rakyatnya terserang penyakit aneh.

.

Nijimura sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan ketika Midorima masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Maaf karena kelancangan saya, Nijimura- _sama_ , tetapi saya ingin melaporkan bahwa banyak dari rakyat kita yang terserang suatu penyakit aneh."

Nijimura mengerutkan alis. "Apa? Apakah penyebabnya sudah diketahui?"

"Belum, Nijimura- _sama_. Saat ini para tabib belum bisa memastikan apa yang menyerang rakyat kita."

"Cepat kau cari tahu penyebabnya sekarang juga!" perintah Nijimura tegas; Midorima hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, Nijimura- _sama_."

Midorima menunduk sebelum menutup pintu, dan Nijimura menghela napas untuk meregangkan sarafnya sejenak—

"Wah, main perintah begitu saja?"

Perempatan imajiner tercetak di pelipis NIjimura sebelum ia meletakkan berkas yang tengah dibacanya dan menukas sarkas, "Wah, main kritik begitu saja?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa (mengejek).

"Jahat sekali. 'Kan, _Yang Mulia_ tahu persis hamba hampir selalu keluar kerajaan karena _tugas,_ " sahutnya—dengan lancing menekankan kata yang tercetak miring, kini berjalan mendekati Nijimura. Begitu ia berjarak kurang dari sepuluh langkah dari meja jati panjang tempat rajanya tengah menekuni tumpukan perkamen. Dengan satu lambaian mantap, ia menyingkirkan jubah yang menutup paruh atas tubuhnya dan ia menjatuhkan diri dalam posisi berlutut. Fokus kedua mata sengaja diarahkan pada karpet biru berpola rumit yang menyangga kaki meja berpelitur.

"Akashi Seijuurou datang untuk melaporkan perkembangan tugas yang tempo hari Anda berikan, Yang Mulia."

" _Sekarang_ repot-repot pakai salam? Ck," Nijimura mendecakkan lidah, mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Akashi berdiri. Seulas seringai tipis terbit sebelum Akashi sepenuhnya berdiri, lantas berjalan mendekati NIjimura.

"Hamba tidak berani mengambil resiko," Akashi mengedikkan bahu, "Siapa tahu di balik daun pintu sana, ada kadal yang diguna-gunai untuk menciduk informasi."

Nijimura meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalan tangan dengan eskpresi bosan. "Seperti kau pernah kecolongan saja. Sudah, sini laporannya," tukasnya, menjulurkan tangan.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," Akashi menunduk, kedua tangannya dengan anggun meletakkan tumpukan perkamen lain di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Nijimura tersenyum puas. "Anak baik. Mau diberi hadiah?"

Akashi menjilat bibirnya, lalu kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya ke kedua kaki Nijimura yang tertutup sepatu berwarna gelap sembari menjawab,

"Dengan segala hormat, saya tidak menyarankan sekarang—apalagi di tempat seperti ini, Yang Mulia."

.

Midorima _―_ bersama beberapa pengawal _―_ pergi menelusuri berbagai desa untuk mencari tahu penyebab penyakit aneh itu. Setelah beberapa hari penelusuran dan mendapat berbagai informasi, ia pun kembali menghadap Sang Raja untuk memberi tahu perihal tersebut.

"Nijimura-s _ama_ , aku mendapat informasi bahwa penyakit aneh itu disebabkan oleh seorang penyihir bernama Momoi Satsuki _―_ seorang perempuan yang tinggal di desa Touou. Ia menyebarkan penyakit setiap tepat tengah malam, ketika seluruh warga sedang tidur terlelap."

"Sialan.." Rutuk Nijimura kesal. "Atas dasar apa ia melakukan hal tersebut?"

"Ia ingin membalas dendam pada rakyat yang telah menjauhinya karena dia adalah seorang penyihir."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang cepat siapkan prajurit pilihan dan tangkap penyihir itu!"

.

"Hamba tidak berpikir alasan penyihir Satsuki sedangkal itu, Yang Mulia," Akashi angkat bicara setelah sekali lagi Midorima lenyap di balik daun pintu. Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh? Atas dasar apa pendapatmu kali ini?" tanyanya, menyilangkan kedua tungkai di balik meja panjang.

Akashi, tanpa berbalik menghadap Nijimura melangkah mendekati jendela yang terbuka. Alih-alih berpose untuk mendapatkan _background_ sorotan matahari dan angin segar, ia malah menutup kedua jendela kaca tersebut. Nijimura menyipitkan mata.

"Akashi," panggilnya. Akashi refleks menoleh, dilihatnya Nijimura tampak memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam. Sadar arah pAndangnya bertubrukan dengan Nijimura, Akashi langsung berlutut, kedua kelopak mata rapat tertutup. "Daulat, Yang Mulia?"

"Panas sekali. Buka jendelanya."

Hening.

"Yang Mulia. Kurang pantas bila kita bertukar pandangan dan analisa dengan membiarkan pertahanan kita melemah. Ini siang bolong, lebih mudah bagi penyusup untuk memasukkan mata-mata—"

Nijimura mendecakkan lidah. "Mana ada. Sudahlah, berhenti bersikap sok formal begitu. Buka jendelanya."

"Yang Mulia—"

"Titah Raja. Buka. Jendela. Sialan. Itu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," Akashi menghela napas, lalu bangkit. "Bukan sekali ini hamba menyesalkan kewenangan sakral seorang raja yang digunakan seenaknya oleh Yang Mulia," gerutunya begitu kedua daun jendela telah terbuka. Nijimura hanya menyeringai mendengar protes (yang seharusnya bukan) tidak sopan tersebut. "Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau pasti akan menggunakannya dengan lebih baik?" tantangnya. Akashi mengerutkan alis. "Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa hamba berhak memikirkan hal semacam itu," sahutnya lugas. Nijimura mengedikkan bahu, terkekeh lirih. Akashi menatapnya kesal, namun tutup mulut.

"Nah. Kau mau bilang apa tadi?" Nijimura kini mengipasi dirinya dengan perkamen—kesegaran angin jendela butuh waktu untuk menyapa kulitnya, ternyata.

Akashi berdeham. "Menurut hamba, sulit dibayangkan alasan senaif itu mendasari penyihir Satsuki menyebarkan epidemik—apa? Penyakit aneh?"

"Tujuh puluh delapan dari total seratus dua puluh enam orang korban, di siku dan lututnya tumbuh semacam kutil merah meradang yang pandai menyumpah-serapah. Kurang aneh apanya?"—jawaban Nijimura ini mendapat 'hadiah' sepelirikan mata pedas dari tangan kanan kepercayaannya itu. _Padahal daritadi sok tunduk berlutut_ , batin Nijimura sebal bercampur geli.

Akashi memejamkan mata kesal, lalu menarik napas sebelum kembali berbicara, "Kebetulan, tugas yang tempo hari Yang Mulia berikan kepada hamba, hamba yakin, masih ada sangkut-pautnya dengan penyihir wanita bernama Momoi Satsuki ini."

Mendengar ini, punggung Nijimura kini menegak.

"Ceritakan detilnya."

" _Guardian Seraph."_

Sebelah alis Nijimura mengejat sekilas. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka. Namun ia hanya berkata, "Lanjutkan."

"Juga, hal ini berkaitan dengan kasus Letnan Kolonel Aomine Daiki empat tahun lalu."

Nijimura mendecakkan lidah. "Bakal lama, nih. Suruh salah satu dayang menyiapkan teh atau minuman apalah sesukamu—" Nijimura melambaikan tangan, memotong perkataan Akashi. "Juga. Sebelum mendengar tetek bengek membosankan itu, aku mau kau membantuku melanjutkan mengurusi dokumen sialan ini dulu."

"Hamba sudah mengatakan berkali-kali, kasus Letkol Aomine bukan—"

"Titah Raja, Akashi."

Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak ia berada seruangan dengan rajanya ini, namun ia tetap berlutut. Rajanya absolut. _Masih seperti empat tahun yang lalu_.

"Daulat, Yang Mulia."

 _._

Keesokan harinya, Midorima segera mengumpulkan berapa lama kemudian, sekitar dua puluh prajurit pilihan telah berkumpul di alun-alun kerajaan.

Pasukan tersebut dipimpin oleh tiga orang komandan _―_ Hyuuga Junpei, Imayoshi Shoichi, Kasamatsu Yukio untuk menangkap sang penyihir, Momoi Satsuki. Ketika sudah sampai di desa Touou, mereka segera menyerbu suatu rumah yang disebut-sebut rumah si penyihir.

"Keluar kau, wahai penyihir!" teriak Hyuuga dari luar rumahnya.

Momoi keluar dari rumah beserta dua pengawalnya. "Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa datang kesini?!"

Kali ini, Midorima yang berbicara. "Hentikan perbuatanmu, penyihir! Jangan buat rakyat semakin sengsara akan ulahmu!"

"Hahaha.. Tidak; aku tidak akan berhenti sampai rasa sakit hatiku hilang. Pengawal, serang mereka!" teriak Momoi.

Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan; namun karena kalah jumlah, pengawal Momoi dengan cepat dapat dikalahkan. Melihat para pengawalnya sekarat, Momoi pun berteriak marah seraya menyerang Midorima dengan sihirnya.

"Sialan.. Rasakan ini!"

Midorima tak mau kalah; ia terus menyerang Momoi menggunakan pedangnya, namun selalu gagal karena kekuatan penyembuh Momoi sangatlah cepat; ia pun sudah banyak terluka karena beberapa kali gagal menghindari serangan Momoi. Akhirnya, Midorima menyuruh pasukannya mundur dan kembali ke istana kerajaan.

"Ha ha ha.. Sampai kapanpun kau takkan bisa melawanku!" Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Momoi pun menghilang setelah merapalkan beberapa kata yang tidak Midorima pahami.

.

"Momoi- _sama_ , yakin tidak masalah membiarkan rumah Anda dikepung pasukan militer kerajaan seperti itu?" Aida Riko membungkuk, memAndang rumah dua lantai yang menyerupai kastil mungil kini dikelilingi kamp-kamp tempat pasukan kerajaan bergiliran mengawasinya.

Momoi tertawa lembut. "Tidak masalah. Toh itu hanya rumah tua," sahutnya, berjalan menuju geladak. "Untung sekali aku sudah meminta Mukkun dan Himuro- _san_ untuk bersiap-siap lebih awal. Cantik sekali kapal yang mereka siapkan ini… kita harus cepat menemukan mereka."

"Tetap saja, saya berpendapat bahwa terbang seperti ini memerlukan banyak konsumsi energi sihir. Anda harus menghemat tenaga Anda, Momoi- _sama_ ," tukas Riko. "Anda seharusnya menyimpan energi Anda untuk persiapan menemui mereka—"

Momoi tersenyum. "Kalau kau bahkan memanggilku dengan panggilan penghormatan seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku melupakan nama kecilku, lho."

"Saya tidak—"

"Sudahlah," potong Momoi, melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku bukannya juga tidak mengerti, sih," lanjutnya, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Momoi- _sama_ —"

"Aku capek, hoaam," Momoi menggeliat, lantas berbalik. "Kau benar. Ini memakan banyak energi sihir. Tolong gunakan cadangan yang sudah disiapkan Furihata- _kun_ , ya? Aku mau tidur," Momoi melangkah santai, mengubah haluan tujuannya menjadi kamar di ujung koridor.

"Akan saya sampaikan."

.

" _Aku akan jadi_ Guardian Seraph! _"_

"Guar— _apa itu, Dai-_ chan _?"_

" _Bodoh. Itu cuma legenda, tahu."_

" _Malah lebih bagus, dong, kalau legenda! Namaku diukir dalam sejarah kerajaan ini, keren, kan!"_

" _Kau ini beneran bodoh, ya. Jadi legenda itu artinya mati atau hilang, tahu."_

" _Eeh?! Dai-_ chan _, jangan jadi legenda!"_

" _Jangan nangis, Satsuki cengeng! Riko juga, apa-apaan pAndangan negatifmu itu?"_

" _Itu kenyataan, toh."_

" _Dai_ -chan _, jangan mati! Jangan jadi legenda! Hiks, hiks."_

" _Hei, bodoh! Aku nggak akan mati, bodoh!"_

" _Dikatain bodoh sama orang yang beneran bodoh entah kenapa bikin kesal, nih."_

" _Dai-_ chan _, jangan jadi bodoh! Jangan jadi legenda! Hwaa~!"_

" _Aduh, Satsuki, berisik! Jangan nangis! Dengar ya, bukan sembarang orang yang bisa jadi legenda. Kalian harus melakukan sesuatu yang luarbiasa dulu, bari bisa jadi legenda yang hebat! Nah, dengar baik-baik, ya! Aku akan jadi orang pertama dalam—eh, aku lupa berapa lama—pokoknya, aku akan menemukan keberadaan_ Guardian Seraph _! Lalu aku bakal jadi salah satu diantaranya!"_

 _Mata kedua gadis mungil yang duduk menekuk lutut di hadapannya membulat._

"… _Kau bakal jadi_ Guardian Seraph _?"_

"… _Eh? Terus Dai-_ chan _enggak jadi legenda, kan?"_

 _Bocah laki-laki yang hitungan umurnya belum melewati angka tujuh itu menggaruk rambutnya dengan kesal. "Ah, payah! Anak cewek mana ngerti soal kerennya hal-hal kayak gini!"_

" _Mana ngerti. Hal-hal kayak gitu sudah dasarnya kedengaran bodoh, apalagi kau yang bilang."_

" _Dai-_ chan _bakal jadi legenda karena bodoh?"_

" _Aah! Masa bodo ah!" bocah itu melemparkan ranting kayu (yang dipakainya untuk gaya-gayaan) dengan frustrasi dan melompat dari batu raksasa yang dipijaknya, lantas mengulurkan tangan pada kedua gadis itu._

" _Ayo pulang, Riko, Satsuki."_

.

Di balik daun pintu ruangannya di kapal, Momoi bersAndar lelah ke pintu kayu.

"Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki…"

Ia menggenggam sarung pedang yang sudah berkarat dan rusak itu erat-erat sambil merapalkan namanya sendiri seperti mantera, kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

"Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsuki. Satsu—"

Momoi tersengal, sarung pedang didekap lebih erat.

"Dai- _chan_ …."

.

Riko meletakkan nampan berisikan semangkok sup dan sepiring roti di depan pintu kamar Momoi, melangkah menjauh tanpa suara.

Membiarkan gema isakan memenuhi koridor.

.

Setelah mengobati beberapa lukanya, Midorima segera pergi menemui Raja Nijimura untuk memberi laporan atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Saat menuju istana, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, penasihat sekaligus tangan kanan Raja Nijimura.

"Selamat malam, Akashi- _sama_. Sedang apa Anda di sini? Kukira Anda masih pergi berkelana." Midorima membuka percakapan.

Yang disapa hanya tersenyum tipis. "Selamat malam, Midorima- _san_. Ah, aku baru saja pulang dari pencarianku; namun sepertinya, aku akan pergi berkelana lagi setelah mendengar kekacauan beberapa minggu ini."

Midorima hanya menaikkan alis; namun akhirnya membalas ucapan Akashi dengan gumaman ketika Akashi memilih untuk pergi duluan. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam istana setelah menyapa beberapa pengawal saat di perjalanan.

.

"Ah, ternyata kau." Gumam Nijimura ketika melihat Midorima melangkah memasuki ruangannya.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata nya. "Ya, Nijimura- _sama_. Mohon izinkan saya untuk memberi laporan tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Midorima pun menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini _―_ tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Setelah beberapa saat hening, terdengar helaan napas dari Nijimura.

"Ternyata memang harus mencarinya, ya." Ujar Nijimura setelah mengusap wajahnya.

"Apa maksud Anda, Nijimura-sama?"

" _Guardian Seraph_ ," ucap Nijimura pelan. "Malaikat pelindung yang melindungi suatu kerajaan _―_ sejak zaman dahulu para pendahulu kita selalu mencari keberadaannya, namun sangat sulit; bahkan mungkin beberapa orang tidak percaya bahwa _Guardian Seraph_ itu ada. Aku meyakini bahwa dia dapat membantu kita melawan penyihir jahat itu.

Oleh karena itu, kuperintahkan kau untuk mencarinya bersama Akashi Seijuurou, seseorang yang sangat kupercayai selain kau. Bagaimana?"

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak ada yang bisa Midorima lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Saya bersedia, Nijimura- _sama_."

Nijimura tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, persiapkanlah dirimu sebaik mungkin. Selama kalian mencari Sang _Guardian Seraph,_ aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk melawan penyihir jahat itu," Nijimura mendekat pada Midorima seraya meletakkan tangannya pada pundak sang patih. "aku percaya padamu."

Midorima menutup matanya, lalu menghembuskan napas pelan; mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, namun sulit.

"Baik, Nijimura- _sama_."

.

"Anda sepertinya memang hobi membuang orang-orang kepercayaan Anda, Yang Mulia," cibir Akashi saat (lagi-lagi) Midorima menghilang begitu menutup pintu.

Nijimura memijit pelipisnya, atensi kedua matanya jatuh pada paruh bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Berisik. Jadi itu alasannya mendadak tadi kau pergi? Sialan, Akashi…"

Yang namanya disebut terkekeh. "Yah, bahkan Anda pun tidak akan mau tertangkap basah, kan?" ia mengedikkan bahu, membela diri. Nijimura cemberut memandangnya. "Kau benar-benar bermuka banyak, ya. Aku mau lihat wajah seperti apa yang akan kau tunjukkan begitu kau harus pergi berdua dengan Midorima."

Kalimat terakhir Nijimura membuat Akashi membatu. "Pergi… berdua?" ulangnya ragu-ragu.

"'Kan, tadi dengar sendiri. _Ku_ _perintahkan kau untuk mencarinya bersama Akashi Seijuurou, seseorang yang sangat kupercayai selain kau_. Apa aku menyebut ada orang lain?" ejek Nijimura. "Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia. Hamba terbiasa bepergian sendirian, tapi Midorima- _san_ … Hamba pergi berdua dengan Midorima- _san_ …"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Dia lumayan kuat, kok. Paling tidak dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," Nijimura menjawab santai, meletakkan kedua tungkai dalam posisi menyilang di atas meja sambil bersAndar pada kursi.

"Oh, atau kau kuatir akan keadaan di sini? Yah, bagaimanapun, aku sudah mengirim dua pion terkuatku keluar kerajaan, dengan penyihir itu berkeliaran di langit, mungkin memang aku punya banyak celah untuk disera—"

"Cukup, Yang Mulia. Sudah saatnya Anda istirahat. Hamba dan Patih Midorima akan berngkat saat fajar. Selamat malam."

Nijimura mendecakkan lidah sambil menyeringai saat bayangan Akashi ikut menghilang begitu ia berbalik dan menutup pintu. "Aku memang tidak begitu suka tipe yang jujur-jujur amat, sih…" gumamnya.

 _._

Fajar masih jauh tersembunyi di balik deretan bukit-bukit di lepas jauh sisi timur kerajaan saat Midorima dan Akashi mengepak perbekalan mereka di atas punggung kuda. Di gerbang terluar istal, Nijimura dan Imayoshi menanti kedua pemuda itu menuntun kudanya untuk perjalanan panjang dan jauh.

"Kalian yakin mau pergi sepagi ini? Hooaah," tanpa malu-malu, Nijimura yang masih berbalut pakaian tidur menguap. Imayoshi menggaruk kepala rikuh. Di luar singgasana, siapa mengira rajanya ternyata selengah ini?

Akashi tersenyum ( _sok,_ batin Nijimura). "Kami berencana kembali sesegera mungkin dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Jadi, lebih cepat pergi lebih baik, sahutnya, diiringi anggukan Midorima.

Nijimura balas tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain mendoakan keberuntungan untuk kalian. Berhati-hatilah; penyihir itu juga dikabarkan mencari hal yang sama dengan kalian. Semalam dia—" Nijimura menyodok rusuk Imayoshi, "Melaporkan bahwa anak buahnya yang sengaja dikirim sebagai mata-mata menangkap informasi itu. Penyihir itu menuju kearah tenggara, sama seperti kalian," ujar Nijimura. Kedua matanya terpancang pada Midorima dan Akashi.

"Daulat, Yang Mulia."

"Siap laksanakan, Nijimura- _sama_."

Dalam satu gerakan kompak yang mantap, kedua orang kepercayaan Nijimura itu melompat ke atas kudanya masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, kami meminta izin untuk pergi, Yang Mulia."

"Kami berdua menjanjikan hasil terbaik sebagai oleh-oleh, Nijimura- _sama_."

"Ya. Pergilah. Dahului penyihir itu, dan bawa _Guardian Seraph_ ke hadapanku sebagai syarat kalian pulang."

Dengan satu lambaian ringan, Nijimura melepas keberangkatan Akashi dan Midorima, yang langsung memacu kudanya ke arah tenggara.

Petualangan mereka berdua baru saja dimulai.

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **omake**

 **.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi- _san_."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa Akashi- _san_ menggunakan panggilan 'Yang Mulia' untuk Nijimura- _sama_? Bukannya beliau pernah bilang tidak menyukai panggilan itu?"

Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya..."

"Akashi- _san_?"

"Hobi Yang Mulia memang agak buruk, sih."

"Hobi? Hobi apa?"

"Hmm... mungkin bisa dibilang, _preferensi_?"

"Prefer-apa?! Tunggu, Akashi- _san_?"

"Midorima- _san_ , sekarang seharusnya kita mencari _Guardian Seraph_ , kan? Tidak perlu meributkan Yang Mulia di tempat seperti ini; lihat, batas maksimal _words_ kita sudah semepet ini dan kita bahkan belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Jadi, ayo bergegas."

"...Akashi- _san_ , Anda terkadang mengatakan hal yang sulit dimengerti, ya."

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan. Hukuman Yang Mulia bisa sangat kejam, lho."

"...Baik."

 **.**

 _ **FIN (beneran)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Author's Note:**

Iya, _FIN_. _(beneran)_. /kabur

Maafkan saya karena telat! I have no excuse—alasan apapun yang saya katakan, nggak akan merubah fakta bahwa saya telat banget ngumpulin Finishing Wave ini. Maafkaann /sungkem

Makasih buat para malaikat Dhani- _san_ dan Rindang- _san_ yang udah menyelenggarakan challenge gereget ini! XD dan maaf karena saya kepo banget, dikit-dikit aja ada yang ditanyain ( T . T ) Makasih banyak karena udah setia menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan ramah dan sabar! /sujud

Dan buat Shadow Lacie- _san_ , maafkan karena saya telat bangeett! Maafkan juga karena saya menodai Starting Wave anda dengan FW yang gak mutu seperti ini. Saya minta maaf bila hasilnya jauuuuh di bawah ekspektasi. Benar-benar maafkan sayaaa m(_ _)m

Thanks buat semua yang udah bersedia mampir dan membaca! XD

Salam,

takanashi misaki


End file.
